I'll Protect You
by HotChocoPup
Summary: Cartman challenges Butters to a fight. Kenny tries his best to protect Butters. When he starts to hang around with his new found friend he discovers his own feelings for the boy and dark secrets that have been hidden for many years. Now he must do whatever he can to save the one he loves. Bunny aka Kenny x Butters. This is a previous story from my old account, Ruzani. (:


**Prologue**

The clock ticked slowly, nearing 11:45, and the other students had abruptly started to ignore the teacher who was teaching a lesson in algebra. Which honestly I did not understand. It's not that I'm stupid, I'm actually pretty smart, but not paying attention to any of these lessons just make me have a hard time understanding anything the teacher spills out.  
Right now though, my attention was on the clock, which was about to ring for lunch any moment. I felt a light nudge on my back so I looked over my shoulder.

"Eh, what is it Kyle?" I mutter through my parka.  
Kyle was a smaller boy, with a few freckles running across the bridge of his nose and cheeks. Along with ebony hair that curled around his forehead and sometimes covered his sparky green eyes.

Though he was small and wasn't much of a physical person. He was more like a nerdy genius He had a terrible temper when it started up, usually around the well-known fat-ass, Eric Cartman. But all in all. He was a pretty cool guy.

Kyle lifted a hand and pointed to the other side of the room. I turned my gaze to see another boy about the same size as Kyle, but more skinny. He had light blonde hair that caressed his pale cheeks and forehead along with shiny baby-blue eyes that always caught attention. He had a jacket on, about the same shade as his eyes, and darker blue-green jeans on.

**Leopold 'Butters' Stotch.**

The usually cheerful, gleaming, and childish boy was now wearing a worried face and his amazing eyes were dulled with an unknown emotion. He fidgeted in his seat and rubbed his knuckles together, which he usually did when he was unsure, worried, or scared.  
I cocked my head to the side a little then turned to stare back at Kyle.

"I don't get it." I spoke up confused. The feisty red head rolled his eyes and leaned in to whisper with a hint of excitement, "You haven't heard Kenny? Cartman challenged Butters to a fight. It's going to happen at lunch outside." Kyle backed away, slumping in his seat with a frown, all excitement gone from him. "I really hope Cartman doesn't hurt Butters to bad. . ." Kyle whispered to himself staring over at the nervous blonde. I smirked through my parka. Kyle had always been the kind to worry for others well-being.

"The bells gonna ring!" Clyde piped up from the other side of Kyle. Excited murmuring began throughout the class room and the teacher, Mr. McClee, turned and shot us all a dirty look. "Now why are you all sooo excited about the bell ringing? Perhaps I should keep you back a few minutes, maybe 10. . ."

I tried to tune out the furious calls of my classmates, though it didn't work. I turned my head and stared at Butters instead. He looked happy at the thought of being held back for a few minutes to escape the fight. I couldn't help but let out a small giggle.  
He never was close to Butters, but he sure had a good habit of being cute that always caught my attention. What's up with this kid that makes him so. . ._ irresistible_? I flinch and shake away my thoughts, there is know way I find this kid** irresistible**!  
I look away as the lunch bell rings. Finally! The class files out of the classroom, ignoring 's 's shouts for them to stay in class and due our time. I stop at the door and look over my shoulder. Butters was gathering his stuff with shaky hands. I frown and head back over to the smaller blonde.

"Hey Butters! Want some help?" I ask, placing a hand on his shoulder. As soon as I spoke Butters nearly jumped out of his skin, though he relaxed when he saw me.

"O-oh Kenny! I thought you were Cartman. . ."  
I frown at the sad look he gave me. For some reason I didn't want to see Butters get hurt. I grab his hand and fake a smile.

"Lets go to lunch Butters." He hesitates before allowing me to take him out of the class. "I-I er have to put my stuff away." he spoke up. I merely nodded and followed the smaller 16 year old back towards his locker.

Once we stop, I watch Butters' fidgety hands dial in the correct numbers to his locker. When he opens it a small slip of paper glides out. Butters doesn't seem to notice, so I pick it up. I unfold it as soon as Butters slammed his locker shut.  
"Whatcha' got there, Ken?" He asked peering at that slip of paper. I slowly read the large words imprinted onto the paper, '_Hey fag! Don't forget! You, me, at lunch. Be prepared for a beating of a lifetime!'_ For some reason anger swelled over me and I crumpled the paper into my pocket.

"Nothing Butters. Let's just go to lunch."


End file.
